latenightbitefandomcom-20200215-history
Vivian Remar
'The Past' Vivian was always beautiful even as a child. Born and raised in Oakland, her mother and father fawned over their beautiful child, showing her off to the rest of the town. They raised her with the belief that you could get anything you wanted as long as you looked good doing it. So she grew up with this one belief and sure enough she ended up with everything she could ever wanted. Lots of friends, more money than she could spend, captain of the cheerleading squad, student council president and president of the town’s beautification committee. It was heaven or at least that’s what she made it look like. Growing up she used to put on the mask in order to continue living the life her parents expected her to live, going after things she didn’t really care about. Eventually habit took hold and she became the person she never wanted to be. That’s when she set her eyes on the mysterious stranger named Eli Cael. He screamed danger and risk and there was just something about him that drew her in with a wicked flourish. All of her friends said he would never go for the little highschooler but she set out to prove them all wrong. Unfortunately she had no idea of what she was getting herself into and neither did he. They both challenged each other to the point that they caved under the pressure and something unspeakable happened. Vivian felt herself changing after a certain love bite from Eli and come the next full moon she turned into a wolf right in the middle of her parents’ living room. When she finally came to she was sitting beside their cold, lifeless bodies covered in their blood. She quickly disposed of them and cleaned up the mess. Eli paid a visit to her place just as she started cleaning up the blood and when he saw the mess it only took seconds to figure out what happened. She made him promise not to tell anyone about her parents and whenever anyone asks she says they are traveling through Europe. 'The Present' To this day the only people who know of her parents’ death are Eli and Dylan Sage. Her whole transition into a lycan was humbling on her part and slowly she became the person she was always meant to be, she just didn’t know it yet. 'Personality' *Flirty *Stubborn *Snarky *Hot Headed 'Likes' *Running/Working out *Partying *Being in control *Sex *Men *Music/Singing *Literature *Hanging out with the pack 'Dislikes' *Shifting during a full moon *Not getting what she wants *Anchovies *Losing control of her emotions *Talking about her parents 'Connections' *Had a fling with Eli Cael, he was the one who turned her into a lycan in order to create his pack *Used to pick on Olivia Le Mountain in high school when she was a different person but lately she’s been seeking forgiveness, although apologizing isn’t her forte *Gets along with her pack most of the time, although a few fights have broken out between her and Parker Leeth before *Works as a dancer at the local night club in town, Animal *After a fight with the pack or a lonely night at home she can always come to Tristan Bowen for a bit of fun *Loves messing with Piper Marxs Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Lycans Category:Oakland Residents Category:Taken Characters